


I'm not possessive!

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bucky got a tattoo, M/M, Possessive Clint Barton, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint loves Bucky's new tattoo! ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not possessive!

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt on avengerkink: [Clint/Any, tattoos and possessiveness](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/16524.html?thread=36521356#t36521356)
> 
> Inspired by this very NSFW porn gif: http://i.imgur .com/JaENn1M.gif
> 
> Clint's partner gets a bow and arrow tattoo and Clint fucks him in the ass.
> 
> Top!Clint please. Will read any pairing but Clint/Loki. Particular love for Clint/Coulson or Bucky/Clint.

“You know I wasn't serious when I suggested it?” Clint said and looked at Bucky's hip.

“Yes, I know.” He grinned.

“But you've done it nevertheless.” Clint cocked his head but his eyes always found the tattoo. 

“Yes.” Bucky leaned forward and caught Clint's lips with his own mouth. 

Clint growled deep in his throat and pressed the other man against the wall.

“Why?” He asked and stepped forward, kissed him again and started to nibble at his throat. Bucky moaned.

“That's why?” He grinned again, when he felt Clint's hands at his chest, teasing his nipples and his mouth kissing a rough trail down his body.

“Because you wanted me to fuck you? We do that often, remember?” Clint asked and grabbed his wrists to turn him over.

“Because you're fucking hot when you're so possessive.” He turned his head to look over his shoulder when Clint bit his neck and he moaned again when the archer's hand trailed over his flank and touched the sensitive skin with the new tattoo.

“I'm not possessive.” Clint growled and pressed his body against Bucky's. He kissed his neck, then he turned his face and captured his mouth in a fierce, demanding kiss.

“No? Then you wouldn't mind if I go now?” Bucky mocked but rubbed his ass against Clint's dick and the archer growled again. 

“No, I wouldn't mind.” Clint tried but Bucky could hear that it was a lie. He felt the calloused hands touching his own cock and he moaned again, searching for Clint's mouth to kiss him. He turned and wrapped his arms around the smaller man's neck and kissed him, teased his lips with his tongue and demanded entrance. Their tongues fought for dominance and Clint steered Bucky backwards to his bed. When his knees hit the mattress and he fell onto the sheets Clint straddled his hips, grabbed his hands again and pressed them on the bed over his head.  


“Okay, then we can stop right now and I go...” Bucky started again when they broke the kiss to gasp for breath.

“No.” Clint leaned down again and bit his nipples. Bucky's back arched into the touch and he groaned open mouthed. Clint licked around the small nubs, teased them till they hardened. With a feral grin Clint captured Bucky's mouth in another fierce kiss, bit his lips, sucked at his tongue and then his hands once again searched for the spot with the tattoo. He kissed a trail down his body, over his jaw and throat, over his chest to his navel and then to the still irritated skin at his hip. His hands stroked his thighs, spread them and then he licked over Bucky's hardened dick, teased the head, sucked at the glans and the other man arched again and moaned. 

“Come on... stop stalling... fuck me now.” He groaned with his hands in Clint's hair and he heard the slight chuckle. But Clint couldn't resist any longer himself.

He reached over to the nightstand, found the bottle of lube and settled himself between Bucky's legs. He poured a good amount of the clear gel on his hand and searched for his entrance and with his other hand he grabbed his cock. He pressed one finger into the tight hole at the same time he flicked his thumb over the head of his dick. Bucky fisted his hands into the sheets and lifted his hips to allow him better access. Clint added the second finger, started to scissor him, found his sweet spot. He arched again and found his dick in the relentless grip of the smaller man. With a circling motion Clint moved his hand up and down his shaft and opened up his ass at the same time. 

“Oh god, come on...” Bucky moaned and bit his lip. 

Clint withdrew his fingers and lined his cock against the entrance, took a hold at his hips, one hand over the tattoo and shoved in.

“Yesss...” Bucky hissed, threw his head back and enjoyed the stretching burn at his ass. Clint waited a few seconds and when the other man nodded slightly he started to pound into his body with long and steady thrusts, each one finding Bucky's prostate and soon he was a writhing mess with Clint's one hand on his hip and the other one jacking his dick. 

Clint leaned forward, pressed his lips against Bucky's in a hot and demanding kiss before he whispered, “Turn around.” 

“Okay.” Bucky panted when Clint withdrew but got on his hands and knees nevertheless. With another forceful thrust he shoved back in, leaned over Bucky and bit his neck again. And this time, when he grabbed his hips, he murmured “Mine!” in his ear and the possessiveness in his voice sent a jolt of electricity right to Bucky's dick. 

He grabbed his cock and started to jerk himself when Clint resumed the steady pounding in his ass, his hands at Bucky's sides. 

“Come on, move your ass.” He whispered and Bucky complied, pushed back against the archer's cock. His breath sped up and his moans grew louder and he could hear the growling in Clint's throat again. And then, with a hoarse scream he came, spilled his seed over his own hands and down at the sheets and he felt Clint's hand at the tattoo again, when he took up speed, pounded his ass and then came himself, with a groan. He leaned over Bucky and kissed his shoulder before he withdrew. 

Bucky wanted to wipe his cum onto the stained sheet when Clint took his hand and licked his hand clean before he searched for his lips to kiss him, deep and sensuous. 

He flopped onto his side with Clint in front of him, propped on one elbow and his fingers trailed over the contours of the bow and arrow tattoo.

“It's beautiful.” He murmured and looked up in Bucky's eyes. “I love it.” And then he added with this smirk Bucky really loved. “And now you're marked as mine forever.” 

“I know.” He whispered in his ear and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
